Dream
by Caileen Cullen
Summary: oneshot Where would they go next? Canada? England? She didn't really care, as long as they were together. Soon, they would be done and gone, and nobody would notice what had happened.


**Author's Note:**** My gosh, it's amazing! I posted something! I can still hear most of you guys silently cursing me for not updating ****And You Are?****, but it was either this or nothing. The chapter's almost done, I promise. And oh my gosh! I changed my username!!! From Twilight Chick to Caileen Cullen, exciting, ain't it? And is it just me, or are all of my oneshots this short?**

**Contest**

**Okay, I was being totally weird when I wrote this and didn't give any names. The reason is, is that I am going to make it a contest. Anyone who can figure out who's point of view this is in and who it's talking about, will get a special mention in my next chapter of AYA. :D**

**Dream**

**??? PoV**

She ran through the forest, laughing excitedly the entire way. She knew he was faster than her, that he would catch up easily, he always would, but, for now, she was winning. Swiftly, she pushed a long tree limb out of her way as she continued racing on. The forest was getting denser the farther she ran, the large redwood, pine, and oak trees getting closer and closer together, but still she ran. It as harder to try and maneuver through the millions of vines and branches, but she managed somehow.

She touched her hair lightly and could easily tell that it was almost completely covered with dirt and sticks, but she hardly thought about it. She could faintly hear him getting closer and it was an even greater task to not laugh out and turn back around, but she wanted to see if she could beat him. She let out a snort and burst into more giggles, still trying to keep up a high speed.

Suddenly, she felt the ground disappear beneath her, and she knew she had lost. She burst into a new bout of laughter; knowing how impossible it would have been to win anyways. She looked around her, they were still in very dense forest, but it was a bit wider where they were now lying, only a few inches on each side of them. Her giggles subsided, and she looked into his marvelous eyes. Scary and fierce to some people, they were warm and beautiful to her. They were the only thing that deflected their prey, but they drew her in.

She would never know why they scared people so much, for ever since she had seen him; she loved his eyes the best. She smiled as she looked into his eyes, so full of love and adoration. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose, then fully on the lips. She brushed her hand through his brown-ish hair and he did the same to her. She knew then, as she kissed him, that she would always love him and only him, for as long as they would live.

-----

She snapped her eyes open and pulled herself out of her daydream a second later. She shouldn't be focusing her mind on other things at the moment, she had a job to do, and then she could keep going on her little adventure with the love of her life, This was just a pit stop, she reminded herself, they wouldn't be doing this forever, just for a few days, and then they would be on their way.

She didn't even know why he wanted the girl, she was just another challenge, and he had plenty of those. But, she supposed, this one was harder than all the others. She really couldn't deny that even if she had begged, he would've gone anyway. No, he wouldn't have done that, she thought with a smile, he would've listened to her and gone on and did what ever she wanted. She smiled and leaned forward ever so slightly on the small rock cliff she was seated on when she heard the sound of another car go by. It was a small, old green Mercury, surely not them. She relaxed slightly and kept thinking. Where would they go next? Canada? England? France, perhaps? She didn't really care, as long as they were together. She leaned forward slightly again and smiled, catching the girl's scent. Soon, they would be done and gone, and nobody would even notice.

This was going to be so easy.

**Author's Note:**** Behold another oneshot. 'Citing, ain't it? Lol :D. Remember, review and guess!!! You might get it right!!! Oh, and did I mention the winners get Goldfish? Eh?**

_**Laine**_


End file.
